


To The Professor

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah raise a glass in a toast to J.R.R. Tolkien on the occasion of his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Tolkien's birthday.

"To the Professor," Sean declares, raising his champagne flute.

Elijah raises his own glass and echoes, "To the Professor."

They've completed The Tolkien Society toast, but Sean can't help adding, "Tolkien was a man of many talents: writer, educator, linguist, codebreaker."

Elijah nods. "He had another talent, too, one only two people know about."

"Really?" Sean asks. "Which two people?"

Elijah puts both his and Sean's glasses on the table. "You and me." His tone is casual, but there's a sparkle in his eyes.

Intrigued, Sean asks, "And the talent?"

Elijah gives him a long, deep kiss. "Matchmaker, of course."


End file.
